Indigo Child
Looking for Megahumans, the superpowered humans from another dimension? Homo Superior better known as Indigo Children or simply Indigos are the next evolutionary step in humankind, a generation of humans born with supernatural abilities. This powers are coded in their DNA as a gene called Übermensch-Gene. Origin Centuries ago, the alien race of Anunnaki was on the verge of extinction, due to the nature of their DNA, their DNA when it comes into contact with others, that DNA is modified by disabling the possibility of hybridize. Due to the adaptability of the human genome, they thought they could a revitalized and hybridizing. In their first tries the only create the Founder Effect. After a lot of experiments with Annunaki and Human DNA their manage to create an evolutionary mutation, and from there, emerged the first Indigo. That was the firstborn and progenitor of all indigos, Nibiru. Etymology The part of indigo, is because the aura emitted by Indigos, is precisely that color, indigo. While normal humans have auras of different colors (But indigo), the Indigos have it in different shades of indigo, according to his personality. The part of children, it is because his powers begin to manifest during their childhood. Some manifest their powers a few months after his/her birth. In very rare cases, it manifest shortly after their conception, for example: Finn and Reece. Power-Shifter The Indigos who are able to assimilate other Übermensch-Genes from other Indigos (Or beigns with blank/moldable DNA) are called Power-Shifters. This phenomenon is not genetically coded, because, when they change of Übermensch-Gene, the old one is replaced by the new one. The lost Übermensch-Genes are stored in the genetic code, of the Power-Shifter (Totally inaccessible, until it's reacquired from other or the same source). The only case of Power-Shifting are Finn and Reece (Both are twins). In Finn's case, when he touches another indigo, a flame orange energy flow running up his arm from the donor to Finn (And his eyes turn briefly into that color), and his Übermensch-Gene, turns exact to the Indigo he touches. But in Reece's case when she touches another indigo, an electric blue energy flow running up her arm from the donor to Reece (And her eyes also briefly turn into that color), and the Übermensch-Gene of that Indigo, it becomes a transposon, and transferred to Reece, making the donor loses his/her power. With enought training a Power-Shifter can have full access to each and every one of the powers that he/she absorbed. As far as we know all the known Power-Shifters, have, Heterochromia iridum. Finn has a hazel right eye and a green left eye. Reece has a brown right eye and a blue left eye. Common Abilities *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Characteristic_Power_Reflection Characteristic Power Reflection] - The powers of the Indigos are based on its traits like: The animal what they represent, their certain emotion, they love/abhor, desire or the representation of the person who they are. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Condition Enhanced Condition] - The Indigos have a slightly superior physical condition than the average humans. This power are not coded as a an Übermensch-Gene, it's just a part of their biology. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Strength Enhanced Strength] - Indigos have greater than average strength that makes them stronger than most humans, enhancing their strength to more or less to the pinnacle of human conditioning. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Speed Enhanced Speed] - Indigos possess enhanced speed which allows them to move faster than humans. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Endurance Enhanced Endurance] - Indigos can endure more physical stress than the average person. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot, stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings than that of an ordinary person. They can remain calm through stressful and painful situations, can tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst and the strong urge to sleep. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Durability Enhanced Durability] - Indigos are nearly indestrutable, they are highly resistant to pain and can take a great amount of damage without succumbing to physical injury. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Agility Enhanced Agility] - Indigos possess a superior agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Stamina Enhanced Stamina] - Indigos possess a higher stamina. This is not largely controllable and often occurs as a burst of energy within an Indigo, but they can run for dozens of miles and not lose breath and can physically exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without resting before showing signs of fatigue. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Reflexes Enhanced Reflexes] - Indigos possess enhanced reflexes which allows them to unconsciously react faster than humans to stimulus. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Senses Enhanced Senses] - Indigos have a keen sense of hearing, sight, smell, taste, touch, and perception that exceed those of humans although, to the degree, to cause advanced synesthesia. With this synesthesia, they are allowed to perceive reality better definition than the normal human eye, e.i.: when they see the rainbow they watch 17 colors instead of 7. This can be stabilized in a way that limits their senses as those of regular humans, with ADHD medication. ***[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Aura_Reading Aura Vision] - Indigos' synesthesia it allows them to perceive the field of electromagnetic energy emitted by humans, called aura. Aura colors are consistent with the personality of the person. Each person possess an unique aura color. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Regenerative_Healing_Factor Rapid Cell Regeneration] - Indigos possess near-superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Indigos can heal from the most grievous of injuries. However, when an Indigos' neck is broken, they stay dead, the same applies with other extremely fatal injuries. Still, this species it's more difficult to injure. Known Indigo Children and their powers *Team Lighto **Finn Peters - Power Replication **Reece Blanchard - Power Absorption **Graham Garcia - Telekinesis (Deceased) **Ruben Montgomery - Foresight **Carson Spellman - Speed Physiology **Kara Steele - Vita-Mortokinesis **Drake Thompson - Video Manipulation **Taylor Thoreau - Chronokinesis (Lost, eventually restored) *Linda Peters - Nensha (Presumed Deceased) *Leah Garcia - Telepathy *Scott Montgomery - Future Illustration (Lost, Deceased) *Charles Steele - Underwater Breathing *Carmen Spellman - Teleportation *Blaine Thoreau - Force-Fields *Walden Thompson - Cyberpathy *Victor Knock - Crocodilian Mimicry (Mutate, Deceased) **Derrick Richmond - Übermensch Sense *Dulce Base's Escapees **Bella St. Jude - Flight **Sebastian Reynolds - Terrakinesis **Jameson Richards - Nucleokinesis **Klaus Zimmerman - Spectrum Ignikinesis **Lydia Stone - X-Ray Vision **Jean Bond - Midas Touch **John Williamson - Technopathy **Brad Miller - Psycho-Physical Invulnerability **Erika Gallagher - Toxikinesis *Claude O'Brien - Mist Mimicry *Elektra Wyatt - Electrokinesis (Lost, Deceased) *Camp Powers **Petra Andrews - Clairsentence (Former Leader) **Robbie Wilson - Spatiokinesis (Deceased) **Malina Steele - Pyrokinesis **Melissa Steele - Cryokinesis **Sidney Smith - Clairvoyance **Firedust Duo (Both Deceased) ***Daniel Giovanni - Nitroglycerin Generation ***Eloy Shayne - Geo-Thermokinesis **Matthew Stein - Heat Vision (Deceased) **Nicholas Zimmerman - Blue Pyrokinesis **Clark Zimmer - Dynamic Camouflage (Deceased) **Waylon Johns - Dream Manipulation (Deceased) **Raven Snow - Ferrokinesis (Deceased) **Aimee Marion - Zoopathy (Deceased) **Tracy Cavanaugh - Spontaneous Combustion **Elena Troy - Atmokinesis (Deceased) **Carter Lass - Memory Storage *Edmund Nashton - Hydrokinesis *Augustine Carver - Metal Mimicry (Deceased) *Brick Strauss - Phasing *Brandon Schmidt - Neon Manipulation (Deceased) *Iman Gracia/Clare Clarke - Telekinesis *Duval Lassiter - Power-Shifting (Lost, Deceased) *Katrina Kirby - Immortality *Nibiru - Fundamental Forces Manipulation ** Lapis Lazulli - Electro-Weak Force Manipulation *** Lapis - Electro-Magnetokinesis *** Lazulli - Weak Force Manipulation ** Penelope - Strong Force Manipulation ** Gina - Gravitokinesis * Graham Steele - Speed Control Trivia *Copulation with an Indigo cause over-excitation. Either if is with a human or another indigo. Category:Races